


The Demon Barber of East City

by Koe



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-01
Updated: 2011-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 00:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koe/pseuds/Koe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy Mustang: the Flame Alchemist Barber, and customer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Demon Barber of East City

“Are you easily scared, Sir?”  
“No, I usually fall asleep in the chair. Or do you plan to sing for me, Mr. Mustang?” The customer grins jovially and looks around for a chair. In vain. He turns to Roy again: a little puzzled.  
“No, I have a different specialty. Just stand very still, Sir. And keep your chin up, please.”

 _Whoosh! Crackle!_

The offensive smell of burned hair is quickly drafted away through the powerful venting system.  
“That tickled!”  
“Here’s your towel. All gone now, Sir.”  
“I’ve never… Wow!”  
“You’re most welcome. I can do your intimate areas too, Sir.”


End file.
